Hermione and Ron Magic, Might and Love Part 2!
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: The Continuation of Magic, Might and Love. This time following the love story into Deathly Hallow's Part 2! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Just a little something before you read. This story will be a continue story from Part 1. I have kept the same name with an added Part 2 on it. Please read and review my Part 1 version of this, and I hope you enjoy all the Ron Hermione hidden romance scenes from Deathly Hallow's part 2!**

**Hermione's POV.**

The first drop of water hit my skin. The warm droplets formed steam as I stood there without moving at all. I was crying of course, but here, in the shower I could pass my tears off as the water. Dobby was dead. He had died about an hour ago, on the beach just outside the cottage we now stayed in.

The voices of different thoughts were banging in my head. They said the same thing, over and over again, how much clearer could it be? People were going to die. People I loved were going to die. I had this feeling the moment Cedric died, three years ago, he wasn't a close friend but still, his lose was the first of many. Then it was Sirius, who, though he was no family, I still cared for. Then Dumbledore, a man I had always thought was the safest, the most talented, and the one that would survive a war.

He was blown off the astronomy tower and crushed before the war had even begun.

And today there was Dobby.

All of these deaths had affected me, I cried but I don't think I realised until now just that this is going to get so much worse. So many people I loved. Are probably going to die. My skin was burning from the mellow droplets of hot water that splashed upon my bare skin but it felt nice. The hot water stream released tension. I closed my eyes, and the hot steam enveloped my body. As I washed the shampoo suds off me, I couldn't help but worry about my Ron. My knight in shining armour, my hero. I was his and he was mine.

He and I had to stay together, to stay together. With Harry of course but with me and Ron, it was chemistry, it was love. If anyone could make it through it would be us. I didn't know if I was giving myself a false sense of hope, but either way it _did_ give me hope and I needed to cling to that hope. Don't dwell in times of sorrow, move forward and embrace the courage that waits.

I turned off the shower and stepped onto the mat, I wrapped the pearly white towel around my naked body, covering my breasts, stomach and most of my legs. I tucked it in and walked to the mirror, wiped away the steam and looked at my reflection.

I looked ill. My skin was waxy pale; the shower didn't seem to revive me at all. My hair, soaking wet and darker than usual, was stuck to my face. I combed it back, and I tried to make myself look presentable. Then I saw my arm and looked at it.

The Bleeding had stopped, thank god. Fleur and Bill had done a miraculous job, they had healed up the cuts almost instantly, yet I had a scar. A very faded scar that would always remind me of Bellatrix's cruel nature.

Mudblood.

I opened the small bathroom door and stepped out into the hall and went around the stairs to the bedroom Ron, Harry and I were to share. I walked inside, closed the door, turned and then screamed.

Ron was sat on the bed, reading a book.

He gasped and I calmed down and smiled.

"Sorry." I said,

"No, it's alright," he said, shooting up and turning away from me, I wondered why at first until I realised it was because I was practically naked before him. I smiled.

I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Ron."

"Hm?" he asked, not turning away from the window.

"You don't have to look away, you know?" he didn't answer, but cocked his head to the side, confused. "I love you, and you do me. I'm not embarrassed if you see me, I mean I'm in a towel." I laughed. He turned and his eyes looked me up and down, I noticed they fixated on my breasts for a few seconds and I blushed.

He pulled a cheeky grin and his hands found my waist, and caressed my body gently. He smiled, and I giggled and I wrapped my arms up and around his neck, he leaned in and our bodies moulded together as we held each other close. I leaned up and kissed him, but his lips kissed mine for a second before venturing down my jaw and my neck, I leaned my head back, smiling.

It felt so nice. He made his way back up, and the moment he reached my lips he spun me, we laughed and we crashed down against the bed. He lay there, and I lay on top of him, my wet hair like a curtain, hiding our faces. I noticed I lay in between his legs. I smiled and leaned down.

My lips touched his; they were soft, and warm. Cosy in a way. His lips moved in time with mine, soon our mouths opened and his tongue met mine, it was beautiful. All new to me but he seemed to know what I was doing. A few seconds later we pulled our lips apart yet we kept our heads touching. We both chuckled and he looked at me.

"I love you."

"I love you." I told him, and that little exchange our words, that was my little speck of hope, that was what I would cling onto to help me through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ron's POV.**

"One problem," I said, as I started to put my green jumper on over my bare chest. "Snape's headmaster now, we just can't walk through the front door."

Harry slid on his own blue shirt and then replied. "Well we'll go to Hogsmeade, to Honeydukes." he replied. "Take the secret passage in the cellar." he said. I looked at Hermione, who was taking off the many layers of leather Bellatrix usually wore. I hoped she'd take it all off and it made me smile but Harry went on.

"There's something wrong with him. It's like, ya know, in the past I've always been able to follow his thoughts and now everything just feels disconnected." He straightened out his shirt. I turned to look back Hermione who was down to her final layer, though instead of taking it off as I had hoped, she turned to her bag.

I looked at Harry, and started to think. "Maybe it's the Horcruxes? Maybe's he's growing weaker, maybe he's dying?" I asked hopefully. Though Harry was already shaking his head,

"No, No. It's more like his wounded, if anything he feels more dangerous." he said. We all looked at each other.

About an hour later, we had the tent up and a fire going inside. Hermione, the poor thing, was still wearing those horrible, soaking wet Bellatrix clothes, but she had taken her hair down, and only wore the last, black cotton shirt, taken off the boots and shocks and the long, billowing black skirt trailed behind her.

I had changed my soaking trousers as well, as did Harry and now he was dry and changed, he decided to go and cast the spells, and we wouldn't be here long but better safe than sorry. While he was out I sat there, examining the wand in my hand. When Hermione walked forward and stood in front of me, and in front of the fire, she started to unbutton her shirt; I couldn't help but look up and grin.

"Uh, I have no problem with you looking at me when I have a towel around me, but when I have to completely naked, you'll have to look away." I smiled and she smiled back, but she was serious, so I stood up, turned the stool I sat on around and plonked myself back down, still grinning.

As I sat there, the wand in my hand, I looked up at the tent wall and my excitement perked up. I could see Hermione's shadow against the tent wall. She stood there, her slim form turned around, and she unbuttoned the shirt and slowly pulled it down, I could see the way it came off and I gasped silently as I saw the large shadows her breasts caused, she flung the shirt to the floor and then I watched as Hermione slowly bent down.

She bent low, unbuttoning the skirt and then slowly wiggling her bum left and right as she slid the skirt off, it hit the floor, she threw herself up straight then, threw her straight, wet hair over her head and ran her fingers down it, and down her chest, under her arms, and to her bra.

Like the hormonal boy I was, I tried to sneak a peek but the moment my head turned she snapped "Ah!" and I turned back, laughing, she threw her bra to the side and then her hands traced down her stomach.

Suddenly something landed in front of me and I gasped.

Her knickers.

"You'll have to wait to see it for real." she laughed, kissing me on top of the head from behind and she walked off to get dressed.

Oh yes.


End file.
